YuGiOh Zexal Extra
by WritePoints
Summary: This series is devoted to the Number Monsters that will not have a chance to make it into the Anime. That's the whole premise entirely. We start with Number 86: Heroic Champion Rhongomiant and continue on with any Number Monster added since then. The characters will either be true to their English Anime selves or close to it. They may get different twists and whatnot.I tried hard.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 - Challenge From The Silent Courtyard

Yuma Tsukumo was slow to awake at the crack of dawn. He brushes off Monster Slots, Zubaba Knight, and Double Or Nothing. He fumbles around for his things. As he gets them on the Emperor's Key falls to the ground. "Woah, too clumsy! I mustn't let this fall to the floor! The exact opposite... I'm going to 'High Five the Sky!" he says doing a little high five into the air and then shoves the Emperor's Key back into his backpack's pocket. Kari Tsukumo asks what's taking him so long. "I just had to put something away, is all." Kari responds 'Well, you're going to be late!'

The boy almost explodes out of the door. "It's dueling day at school, and I don't want to miss it!" Kari responds 'Well, don't forget your-' She retraction-points at Yuma's Duel Gazer. "Gee thanks!" and Yuma quickly goes back in the house to take and bolts out. Yuma also nearly falls over the gate as he leaves. "Sorry about that also!" Kari says 'Just go already!' Yuma states "Okay sis!" and zips off.

Along the way Yuma sees a building. An old building with burnt out windows, mold, and plants growing wildly on the property. "Woah, that's that old building again. I wonder what made me notice it today?!" When Yuma looks at the door, that negative effect happens with the heartbeat takes place. We see another shot of the door then something very bizarre happens. Yuma is taken to anothe dimension apparently in his mind where it's just a stone bridge high above and the door is square in front of him now, but instead of the specific door he was directly looking at, it's The Door, the main force behind the scenes for Yuma and the Emperor's Key. "Woah, what in the world?!" 'YUMA TSUKUMO... UNLOCK ME WITH THE EMPEROR'S KEY - THERE IS NO ALTERNATIVE.' Yuma: "Uhh, oh! So this happens to be a literal key?" The Door responds 'CORRECT.' Yuma still is not ready and is in awe of what he sees. "W-well..." and takes some nervous steps backwards. He apparently is about to agree when the ground beneath his foot breaks and he falls through the edge of the rocky bridge and screams along his way down.

He wakes up running in fear. As he runs, Yuma takes out his deck. "That weird vision almost makes me lose site of dueling today!" Suddenly, the voice of Astral rings out only to him. 'You're not going to defeat your greatest opponents if that's your deck - it's missing cards.' Yuma freezes in fear. "Huh? Who said that?!" while putting his pinkie finger in his ear to clear out any wax. The Emperor's Key is shown to the camera at this point. There is no reply, just silence. Yuma temporarily gets flustered and tells himself he needs to go and leaves that spot quickly.

Coming up from behind Yuma is his friend Tori Meadows. Yuma asks her "Did you say anything?" Tori responds 'Did I say what?' Yuma: "Did you make a comment about my cards and dueling?" Tori: 'What are you talking about?' Yuma: "You know..." Tori: 'No I don't know.' The bell rings from school. 'C'mon Yuma, we're going to be late for class!' Tori stamps forward. Yuma: "B-b-but my opponents; You were saying something about them?!" Yuma comes from off the screen from her waist 'Come on, Yuma!' She takes him by the ear and drags him off screen to school.

Yuma goes through a normal school day.

Yuma is exhausted at his desk. "Awww, when is the day over so I can get to due-" the final bell rings and Yuma is allowed to leave for dueling. "Awww yeah! I am feeling the flow!" Yuma puts on his Duel Gazer and races outside. There's a large crowd of duelists. Yuma loudly says "Awww yeah, time to duel!" The crowd of duelists invite him in. Just then Yuma's pendant shines and a voice eminates from it. 'Yuma - it is not in your interest to duel now.' Yuma freezes in his tracks. The duelists continue to look but eventually go about their business again. Yuma asks "What is your problem? Why don't you want me to duel?!" The voice responds 'You can no longer duel for fun with what you're facing next.' Yuma says "And what am I facing next?!" The voice goes silent. Yuma gets angry. "Okay, I know what I'm going to be doing with you now" Yuma says "I'll put the Emperor Key in the locker and get back to dueling without that weird voice nitpicking me." The crowd is very large and loud yet Yuma still says "Okay guys, wait for me, I'll be right back! Heh-heh!" Nobody hears Yuma and he slinks off.

As Yuma touches the door knob of the school, he experiences another out of body experience in front of The Door. 'YUMA TSUKUMO. FOR ASTRAL TO TRULY BE YOUR ALLY, YOU MUST UNLOCK ME.' Yuma thinks and remembers what he was about to do earlier. "Oh yeah, you have to be unlocked for things to work out or something?" Yuma takes the Emperor's Key looks at the door again, puts aside any nervousness he may have and extands his arm out with the Emperor's Key in his clutched hand. He then starts running nervously but meets where the keyhole is supposed to be with the Emperor's Key. 'YUMA, YOU HAVE DONE THE RIGHT THING.' "Uhh, okay? I just want some sort of answers now?!" Light fills the area and Yuma wakes up hitting a wall and embarassing himself with Tori and other friends seeing this in the background. "Arrgh! This is so frustrating!"

Yuma stomps through school angrily. "I just know the Emperor Key is behind all this weird stuff that's been taking place. It's time to put it into my locker for a little while, even though it's from my missing father and get back to dueling!" Yuma throws the Emperor's Key into his locker too fast and when he closes the door the pendant sticks out. Yuma fixes this problem and leaves. Yuma gets back to the school's courtyard area but is surprised to find nobody there. "What is going on?! There were lots of people here a few minutes ago and then, upon returning, they all are gone without a trace?! This is really weird!" Yuma looks around. "Hello? Hello out there?! Are there any duelists left? It's me, fellow duelist Yuma Tsukumo, and I'm going to wipe the place clean with yous! Anybody there?! I'm waiting!" Nobody replies. "Ulgh! I bet this has something to do with putting my pendant in the locker! It probably wants to get back at me for throwing it in there! Well, if it will get the crowd of duelists back, I guess I'll let it back out again. I'm positive it's the key's fault that this happened, so I should get it out now."

Yuma gets the Emperor's Key out of his locker and returns. "Aww, still nobody is there!" A laugh is heard from above. Yuma looks up. "What is going on up there?!" A helicopter comes down from above. 'So THIS is the Emperor Key's current holder - Yuma Tsukumo!' Yuma loudly says "That's right and who are you?!" The helicopter hovers over to the other side. 'It is me, Nistro.' "Nistro?" Yuma says. Nistro continues 'Correct, and I must have your Emperor Key and Number Monsters, both of which I can only get through dueling for them.' Yuma says "Well, this thing may be causing me some problems but I don't trust you and I can't let you have it!" Nistro says 'If that's the case then the duel is on, and I'll have you defeated shortly - I don't even think you have any Number Monsters to speak of, so I should be defeating you shortly!' Yuma says "Yeah I don't know what they are." Nistro says 'Then let me show you!'

Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro.

Yuma Tsukumo

** Ham & Tease - During either player's Battle Step, while an attack or effect is occurring: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate an attack or effect against you. You can only use the effect of "Ham & Tease" once per Duel.

Atk: 900 / Def: 800 | Attr: Dark / Type: Zombie.

_A large zombie pig._

* Acorno - During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "Pinecono" from your hand to the Graveyard, and Special Summon this card from the hand.

Atk: 200 / Def: 400 | Attr: Earth / Type: Plant.

! Double Or Nothing - When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.

# Half Unbreak - Target 1 monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage either player takes from battles involving that monster. These changes last until the end of this turn.

! Steady Stride - Select 1 Monster from your Hand to the Field. It's Star Level gets doubled. If this card's Effect gets used successfully, Special Summon 1 monster

_Orange and purple swirled colors are on the top left area while a shiny star effect is on the bottom right._

Nistro

**** Heroic Challenger - Rigid Strike - The turn it comes to the field it may not attack.

Atk: 1,200 / Def: 400 | Attr: Light / Type: Warrior.

_A brown stony knight monster._

**** Heroic Challenger - Assault Guard - Negate any opponent monster to attack this card. This effect may be used once per turn.

Atk: 800 / Def: 200 | Attr: Dark / Type: Warrior.

_A knight monster holding multiple swords, shields, and a mace. It's barely visible through these._

! Heroic Challenge - Special Summon all Heroic Challenger Monsters in your Hand to the Field.

_A white brick castle looking seen from below at an angle._

! One Day Of Peace - Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn.

* Heroic Challenger - Power Titan - Banish Up to 3 Heroic Challenger Monsters from your Main Deck. This Duel Monster gains 1 Star Level for each monster Banished.

Atk: 700 / Def: 600 | Attr: Earth / Type: Warrior.

_A kneeling armored character. It's fists are in the air, also._

Nistro goes first - Life Points at 4,000.

Draw: ! Introduction To Gallantry - Activate only when your opponent has 5 or more cards in their hand. Your opponent discards 1 random card.

Nistro grins. "Time to show you what a Number Monster is!" Yuma shouts 'Okay, bring it on!' Nistro says: "Okay! I Summo Heroic Champion - Power Titan to the field." Power Titan comes to the field as stated. "Now, I use it's effect and Banish 3 Heroic Champion Monsters from my Deck! I choose 2 **** Heroic Champion - Rebounder - Whenever this card is taken out of play without being attacked, bring this card to your field in Attack Mode. Atk: 1,000 / Def: 500 | Attr: Wind / Type: Warrior. _A taller version of Heroic Challenger - Power Titan._ and 1 * Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword - When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Heroic Challenger" monster: You can add 1 "Heroic Challenger" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword" once per turn. Atk: 300 / Def: 100 | Attr: Earth / Type: Warrior." The 3 monsters appear in front of Nistro and explode into tiny sparks. "Due to Heroic Champion - Rebounder's Effect, both of those monsters come onto my side of the field again for being taken out of play without being attacked." Rebounder comes onto Nistro's side of the field as stated. "Now I play the Spell Card Heroic Challenge, which allows me to summon all of the rest of the Heroic Challenger Monsters still in my Hand." This Spell Card gets played and brings Heroic Challengers Rigid Strike and Assault Guard to the field. "With these 5 Monsters, I build the Overlay Network (these monsters go in as bolts of energy that match their Attribute) and bring out **** Number 86: Heroic Champion Rhongomiant" - During each of your opponent's End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. This card gains the following effects based on the number of Xyz Materials attached to it.

● 1 or more: This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

● 2 or more: This card gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

● 3 or more: This card is unaffected by other card effects.

● 4 or more: Your opponent cannot Normal/Special Summon.

● 5 or more: Once per turn: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. Atk: 1,500 / Def: 1,500 | Attr: Dark / Type: Warrior. Yuma cannot believe what he sees. Nistro says: "So, do you give up now?!" Yuma: 'No, I have only just begun!' Nistro: "Then try your best shot!" Yuma responds: 'I don't need to give it my best shot - that monster is only at 1,500 Attack Points. It's an easy target to take down!' Nistro: "Oh, is that so? Well let's see - I end my turn."

Yuma goes next - Life Points at 4,000.

Draw: ! XYZ's Blizzard - Your opponent's monsters cannot use XYZ Material effects. The next effect is to nullify your opponent's XYZ Materials and Special Summon a monster whose Star Level is the same as how many XYZ Materials were depleted. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. Yuma thinks "How am I going to do this?! That monster is huge!" Yuma shakes his head quickly. "No, wait, like I said before, that thing is very vulnerable in terms of Attack Points, now summon something that can do the job now!" Yuma: "Okay, Nistro, I hope you're ready because I am feeling the flow!" Nistro goes 'Hurumph!' to himself. Yuma says "First I play the Spell Card Steady Stride; With it I can summon Acorno with double it's Star Levels." Acorno comes out as stated and it's Star Level goes from 1 to 2. "Now Steady Stride will allow me to Special Summon another monster from my Hand, so out comes Ham & Tease!" Ham & Tease comes to the field near Acorno. "I now use Acorno and Ham & Tease to XYZ Summon Shining Elf. Do it, you two!" The 2 monsters bring forth ** Shining Elf - When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster(s) loses 500 ATK Atk: 1,600 / Def: 1,000 | Attr: Wind / Type: Spellcaster. to Yuma's side of the field. "Now, Shining Elf, attack Number 86 Rhongomiant!" Shining Elf goes in for an attack on Rhongomiant with a large leap. Nistro yells: 'No, that's not going to work, despite the Attack Point difference!" Rhongomiant is surrounded by a light yellow light. Shining Elf's attack fails to destroy the monster but does take 100 Life Points off. Yuma, idiotically says "Okay, Shining Elf, great going out there!" Nistro interrupts 'If you would take a moment to look at the field, your monster's attack FAILED to destroy my monster. Sorry.' Yuma: "But how could that be?" Nistro says: 'Number Monsters cannot be destroyed by non-Number Monsters, you see.' Yuma: "Uhhm- I place 1 Trap Card on the field (Half Unbreak) and end my turn.

Nistro uses 1 of Rhongomiant's XYZ Materials during Yuma's End Phase.

Nistro goes next - Life Points at 3,900.

Draw: # Strike Block - Negate an attack. _A dusty battlefield with supplies on the ground is in this card's artwork._ Nistro says "Alright!" about the card he received. Nistro then says "I place 1 Trap Card on the field (Strike Block) and order Rhongomiant to initiate it's 5th Variable Effect, destroying all of your cards on the field!" Yuma readies himself to use the effect of Ham & Tease when suddenly the Emperor's Key starts to act up again. Yuma: 'Woah, what's going on now?!' A being appears before Yuma. 'Yuma, is it not?' Yuma says 'Y-yeah, h-how did you know that?' Astral responds 'I am the inhabitant of the Emperor's Key, and also the voice that has been calling out for you recently.' Yuma replies: 'Yeah, I heard your voice before!' Astral: Yes, and the most important time to hear it is now. You need to stop this opponent or we'll be devestated.' Yuma says: 'Yeah, I know that.' Astral replies: 'Well, remember to save Ham & Tease's effect for a little bit later.' Yuma goes 'I-if you insist, I guess.' Rhongomiant's Effect takes place. All of Yuma's cards on the field get destroyed, meaning his trap card and Shining Elf. Yuma says to himself 'Gosh, I hope that spirit knows what's up here!' Nistro then says "Now, Rhongomiant, attack Yuma directly!" Rhongomiant goes in for a strike. Yuma then says "I activate the Effect of Ham & Tease by banishing it from from the Graveyard!" An image of Ham & Tease comes onto the field and makes a flash, then disappears after that. It cancelled Rhongomiant's attack. Nistro proclaims "Why you- I end my turn."

Yuma goes next - Life Points at 4,000.

Yuma says to himself and Astral, who is currently back in the Emperor's Key "Okay, Astral, I'm glad for your help that time, but remain helpfull, because I am going to need more assistance in this duel, so let's see what's next?!

Draw: **** Gagaga Magician - Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Gagaga Magician". Yuma says "Okay, this will work!" and with Astral with me, it's all forward from here, I think!" Then Yuma loudly says to Nistro: "Alright, here I go! I use the Spell Card XYZ's Blizzard to freeze away your Fusion Materials." The XYZ Materials on Rhongomiant freeze and fall off of the monster. "Now I can Summon a Monster that's the same Star Level as the XYZ Materials that went down! Say hello to **** Kagetokage!" - Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Atk: 1,100 / 1,500 | Attr: Dark / Type: Reptile. "Now I play Gagaga Magician!" Gagaga Magician comes to the field. "I Overlay the 2 monsters to Summon **** CoCoCo Colossus - It can only be on the field for 3 turns. Atk: 3,000 / Def: 1,000 | Attr: Earth / Type: Warrior. _A giant with a helmet on him._ He comes to the field. "Cococo Colossus, attack Rhongomiant!" Cococo Colossus goes in for an attack. Nistro: 'I play the Trap Card Strike Block, negating this attack in it's tracks.' Yuma: "I play ! Double Or Nothing, which will not only let me attack again but will double it's Attack Points at this moment!" Cococo Colossus' Attack Points Double and it attacks again. While not destroying Rhongomiant, Nistro's Life Points hit 0 and Nistro loses the duel.

Winner: Yuma Tsukumo.

Nistro: 'Not only have I lost the duel, but you get the Number Monsters that were played in the duel.' Nistro's Number Monster card itself flies to Astral. 'You'll pay for this! I'll make sure of this!' A ladder descends and Nistro gets back into the helicopter. Yuma runs towards him. "Hey, get the people in this courtyard back now, Nistro!" Nistro responds 'They'll return shortly after I leave.' Nistro's helicopter goes off. A bunch of numbers go off vertically and Yuma sees them return. "Few, it's great to have things back to normal - or are things back to normal?" Astral appears and says 'No, they're not. We need to find all the other Number Monsters before I can say things will be back to normal for you and your world.' Yuma says "How many other Number Monsters are there?" Astral replies '100 of them.' Yuma then says:"'Well, we better get cracking, right, Astral?" Astral says 'I'm afraid so.'


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 - Airborn Attack

Yuma did not have an easy time sleeping. His arms and legs messed the covers up greatly. The alarm goes off. Yuma shuts it off. "That wasn't a very good sleep at all! I hope I can get more of it?" Yuma's arm then knocks his cards over. "Eeek! My cards! Yuma proclaims!" he proclaims. "I can't knock these over - they're too precious!" He sees Pinecono and Cardcar D but behind those cards was Number 86: Heroic Champion Rhongomiant. "Woah, so that WASN'T just a nightmare?! Then-" Yuma looks at the Emperor's Key. It starts to glow strongly as it has in the past when it became active. Astral then appears above it. 'I was wondering when you would wake up.' Astral says to Yuma. 'We have a lot of things we need to do now.' Astral continued. Yuma then says: "Which reminds me... Is this card yours?" Yuma points at Rhongomiant. Astral says: 'Yes. It is mine along with 100 others. We need to find and unite them all or else.' Yuma then goes "Can we really do that?" Astral says: 'Yes, Yuma, it is definitely possible but we need to start finding them now.' Yuma: "If you say so...'

Yuma leaves the house. "Okay, where can we find a Number Monster around here?" Yuma says. Astral says, looking around above Yuma: 'They could be anywhere and the risks of damage are too high, so don't challenge anybody with your Number Monster, either.' Yuma: "Don't worry about that, because I am the most cautious person of a-l-l-" Yuma, not looking at the sidewalk trips over a raised cement tile. Astral: 'Oh, I see. You're apparently a very cautious person.' Yuma: "Umm, ha-ha, yeah I can be. We'll collect the Numbers soon. Trust me!" Astral: 'Okay, I'll trust you.'

[Scene Switch - The villain's base]

Nistro walks on a metallic bridge. 'Dr. Faker - you wanted to see me, sir?' Dr. Faker replies: "Yes, actually I have wanted to see you. Furthermore, I want to tell you how big a FAILURE you are at your mission, Nistro." Nistro: 'Sir, I tried my best out there-' Dr. Faker's high-tech chair turns around. Dr. Faker continues to say "Well, 'Your best' wasn't good enough, and now the enemy has at least 1 Number Monster in his disposal - and that's all thanks to you." Nistro says: 'Sir, I am really sorry-' Dr. Faker: "Don't be. You are relieved of your duties for the Heartland. You will be promptly replaced with somebody much more competant and able." Nistro sadly sasy 'Y-yes sir.' and walks off. Dr Faker's chair rises upwards and links up in a different section. He then starts pressing some buttons. "Kite, can you hear me?! You are ordered to the Master Sector. Come at once!" Kite indeed comes fast. 'What is it Dr. Faker?'

Dr. Faker: "Kite, Nistro has failed the organization and also gave our opponents a foothold on potential success. They need to be stopped so I am ordering you to replace him." Kite responds: 'Is this about Astral and Kazuma Tsukumo?' Dr. Faker replies: "Yes. About Astral and Kazuma's son, Yuma, who apparently has the Emperor's Key. Our main problem." Kite asks: 'How do you suggest I approach the problem?' Dr. Faker: "Well, don't make the same mistake that Nistro made. Yuma appears to be a bigger threat than Kazuma was in terms of Dueling skills, so it would be a better idea if you bolster your Number Monster inventory up before you take him on!" Kite: 'Well, I do have a full Photon deck with me. That should be enough even for somebody with a Number Monster, I would think.' Dr Faker responds: "No, I do not think you're ready yet. Here, have this-" Dr. Faker types on more buttons that's part of his chair's computer. Part of the computer extends out to Kite. Out of a slit comes a Monster Card. Kite pulls it out. Dr. Faker: "It's Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon." Kite says: 'It appears strong. I will add it to my deck.' Dr. Faker: "Yes, this will get you started. Now is the time to strike and bring victory to Heartland, now!" Kite says: 'Okay, Dr. Faker.' A large garage door opens behind Dr. Faker. Kite gets into flying mode and takes off of the platform he was on. Kite flies out of the building this way. Dr. Faker stands and grimly looks as Kite flies onward into the city.

[Scenery Switch - The skies of Heartland City]

There are shots of Kite flying around Heartland City. He weaves around the columns of bridges and loops around those bridges as well. He flies through towering apartment buildings and swoops through empty roads. He looks at a monitor to his right that is used to check on what is in the sky. Something else is flying fast to him. "I don't like the way this looks! I better get away from it!" Kite jets off to a clearance left of him. The strange figure follows. Kite weaves left and right between two parallel bridges. The figure follows without weaving. Kite looks behind him. "Woah, that thing is fast!" he says. Kite turns his turbo thrusters on and proceeds forward.

Two eyes gleam from the darkness that approaches Kite. 'Kiiiiiiiite, I am coming to get you NOW, and I can't be stopped!' Nervously, Kite hits a button on his controller in his right hand with his thumb. Six small bombs shoot out of his pack and explode around the figure. 'That is NOT going to work!' A large blue crest appears behind the figure. It clears the bombs. Kite looks behind him again but this time freezes. Kite says: "You-" The figure says 'That's right, it's me - Tron.' Kite responds: "I have no time for you now-" Tron: 'Well, you better MAKE TIME for me!' Tron's blue crest extends again, only even bigger and horizontally this time. Tron: 'Kite Tenjo, I order you to a duel!' Kite says: "Well, I am afraid I am not dueling you-" Kite tries to ignore the challenge but can't escape the crest. Tron: 'You have one resort - duel me OR ELSE.' Kite: "Fine - you've asked for it, now!" Kite gets into dueling mode the usual way. Tron makes a crest that serves as his duel disk and can see in VR Mode. Both duelists go "Duel!"

Kite Tenjo vs. Tron

Kite Tenjo

**** Photon Bringer - Normal Summon this card to the field. It's effect lets you bring 2 Photon Archetype Monsters from your deck to your field. Destroy this Monster the turn you activate this effect.

Atk: 800 / Def: 500 | Attr: Light / Type: Spellcaster

_It looks like a scaled down light blue version of Magician Of Black Chaos._

! Polymerization - Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

! Photon Slash - Destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the field. 1 Photon Monster on your side of the field gets that monster's Attack Points.

! Photon Rearrangement - All Photon Monsters on the field become the same Attack Points (under 2,500) and Star Level that you declare them to be. They may not attack the turn you use this card on them.

# Photon Wall - Both Attacks and Effects that Destroy are negated for this turn once this card get activated.

Tron

**** Heraldic Beast Berner's Falcon - When this card is Summoned: All face-up monsters you currently control become the same Level as this card's Level (including monsters with Ranks).

Atk: 1,000 / Def: 1,600 | Attr: Wind / Type: Winged Beast

The other cards can't be seen the way Tron is holding them.

Tron says: 'I go first.'

Tron ops to go first - Life Points at 4,000.

Draw: ! Positive Madallion - Gain 1,000 Life Points. Will only work if your Life Points have decreased from the starting amount. Tron: "I begin by using ! Wind Medallion." The visage of Wind Medallion appears on Tron's side of the field. 3 Wind Attribute Heraldic Beast monsters come to the field as they're supposed to. They are Heraldic Beasts Berner's Falcon, Twin-Headed Eagle, and Amphisbaena. "Now I sacrifice all 3 of them to give me the monster **** One-Eyed Skill Gainer!" You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls; this card's name and original effect become the same as that monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. Atk: 2,500 / Def: 2,600 | Attr: Light | Type: Warrior. One-Eyed Skill Gainer comes to the field.

A small boy from down below looks up and sees the crest in the sky. 'Woah, I have to see what that's all about?! It looks like there are people dueling up there?! I have to get a closer look!' The boy runs into a nearby tower and go up to the top to see what going on.

"Next, I Normal Summon **** Heraldic Beast Monoceros - You may play this monster in Attack Mode but do not Attack with it or you cannot initiate this monster's Effect. When this Monster is destroyed by your opponent's monster's Attack you may choose one of the following Effects to implement: Any monster it was on your side of the field with with cannot be destroyed from that point on or any Heraldic Beast monster cannot be destroyed from that point on. Atk: 1,900 / Def: 800 | Attr: Earth / Type: Beast _This monster looks like Heraldic Beast Unicorn except it's bigger, bulkier, and is brown not white colored._ in Attack Mode." Heraldic Beast Monoceros comes to the field as stated. "Now I place a Trap Card and end my turn."

Kite goes next - Life Points at 4,000.

Draw: # Numbers Overlay Boost - Target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control that has no Xyz Materials; attach 2 monsters from your hand to that face-up Xyz Monster, as Xyz Materials. Kite says "Alright, first I summon **** Photon Bringer in Attack Mode." Photon Bringer comes onto the field as stated. "I then use it's effect to Special Summon 2 Photon Monsters to my field." 2 Photon Monsters come to the field - **** Photon Circle - If this card is attacked, halve any battle damage you take from that battle. Atk: 1,000 / Def: 1,000 | Attr: Light / Type: Spellcaster. and * Photon Specter - When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Photon" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. It loses 1000 ATK, also its effects are negated. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Atk: 0 / Def: 0 | Attr: Light / Type: Spellcaster. "I now use ! Photon Rearrangement to make both monsters Level 4 and 2000 Attack Points." Both monsters now have the same stats. "With this, I summon ******** Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished. Atk: 3,000 / Def: 2,500 | Attr: Light / Type Dragon. The two monsters go into the sky for XYZ Summoning. Kite also throws a staff into the clouds. Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon comes out.

A door opens and the boy from below rushes to the top of the tower. He sees Kite dueling Tron with their main monsters by their side. He's ecstatic and curious about the will this duel turn out? Join in next week to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 - Crestfallen

The duel continues from the previous episode and on Kite's turn.

Refresher:

Kite Tenjo's Active Cards:

******** Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon - You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished. Atk: 3,000 / Def: 2,500 | Attr: Light / Type Dragon.

# Photon Wall - Both Attacks and Effects that Destroy are negated for this turn once this card get activated. (Face Down)

Tron's Active Cards:

**** One-Eyed Skill Gainer - You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls; this card's name and original effect become the same as that monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. Atk: 2,500 / Def: 2,600 | Attr: Light | Type: Warrior.

**** Heraldic Beast Monoceros - You may play this monster in Attack Mode but do not Attack with it or you cannot initiate this monster's Effect. When this Monster is destroyed by your opponent's monster's Attack you may choose one of the following Effects to implement: Any monster it was on your side of the field with with cannot be destroyed from that point on or any Heraldic Beast monster cannot be destroyed from that point on. Atk: 1,900 / Def: 800 | Attr: Earth / Type: Beast _This monster looks like Heraldic Beast Unicorn except it's bigger, bulkier, and is brown not white colored._ in Attack Mode." Heraldic Beast Monoceros comes to the field as stated.

1 Unrevealed Face Down Trap Card.

Kite says: "I anticipate your strategy and will stop it." Tron replies: 'You don't know what I have in store against you!' Kite then says: "We'll see about that. I use ! Photon Slash on **** Heraldic Beast Monoceros!" Kite puts Photon Slash in his Duel Disk. Tron then says: 'That isn't going to work, Kite! Reveal Trap Card Control Medallion, which destroys your Photon Slash card and allows me to take control of any monster on your side of the field, and I take control of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon now!' Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon roars angrily. 'I now order that monster to attack Heraldic Beast Monoceros!' Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon attacks as ordered with a light beam from it's mouth. Heraldic Beast Monoceros shatters into what looks like large pieces of glass.

Due to the fact that Tron was controlling another opponent's monster's Attack but not officially making it his own, Tron loses Life Points from this action. Tron: 4,000 - 2,900. Tron then says: 'I use ! Positive Medallion to fix the outcome of losing Life Points significantly. Tron: 2,900 - 3,900.

Tron: 'I now activate the effect of Heraldic Beast Monoceros. After it's destroyed I can declare another Duel Monster on my field to become indestructible, and I choose One-Eyed Skill Gainer!' A blue aura illuminates around One-Eyed Skill Gainer. It is now indestructible, as stated. Kite: "Okay, I put one Trap Card face down on my side of the field (Photon Wall) and end my turn. The boy on the side lines looks onward at the duel.

[Scene Switch - Yuma's Bedroom]

Yuma is sleeping. The Emperor's Key goes off. Astral floats to the window. Yuma senses this and wakes up. "Astral... What are you doing up?! I told you a million times already - I can't help you save the world when I sprained my ankle! Please, Astral-" Astral looks at Yuma and says: 'I know already. I merely had the feeling that something terrible was happening right now, Yuma.' Yuma: "Don't worry- I'll help you out tomorrow morning- I.. swear it..." Yuma puts his pillow over the side of his head and falls back to sleep. Astral looks back into the sky again.

[Scene Switch - The skies of Heartland City]

Tron goes next - Life Points at 3,900.

Draw: **** Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise: When on the field, destroy this monster. You may bring a monster from you or your opponent's Hand, Deck, or Extra Deck to your side of the field and as your monster until that monster's defeat. Atk: 1,200 / Def: 900 | Attr: Dark / Type: Beast _A giant black torotise with some red along the lining of the bottom of it's shell and going across the top of it._ Tron says: "I Normal Summon Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise in Attack Mode!" Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise comes to the field as stated. Tron says: "I now destroy Black Tortoise to activate it's Effect - When this card is destroyed I can take any unused Monster you have, and I think I'll choose your Number Mons-" Kite interrupts: 'I activate the Trap Card Photon Wall which cancels any destructive effect.' Photon Wall gets activated and a grid-like wall comes out stopping any destructive effect from occurring. Tron then says: "If you want it that way, then fine - I'll just take your Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's likeness as my own! One-Eyed Skill Gainer - I use an XYZ Overlay Unit to take the likeness of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon now!" One-Eyed Skill Gainer receives an XYZ Unit to begin it's Effect. It then puts it's swords together and fires a light purple plasma beam at Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. It then loses it's form and becomes Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon on the field and in name. Tron says "The downfall of the Faker family begins HERE!" Kite just angrily stares. "My Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon - attack Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite then says: 'Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon - use your Effect to Banish both monsters from the Field.' Both Duel Monsters warp from the field.

Both Duel Monsters return to their fields at the end of the Battle Phase. Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon returns with 1,000 extra Attack Points for each XYZ Unit the other monster that was banished had on it while One-Eyed Skill Gainer returns to the field as itself rather than as Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Heraldic Beast Black Monoceros' Effect remains for One-Eyed Skill Gainer. Tron then ends his turn placing a Trap Card on the field and ending his turn at that.

Kite goes next - Life Points at 4,000.

! Photon Lighthouse - Negate the Effects of the targeted Monster on the opponent's side of the field for 1 turn. _The card looks like a lighthouse. The base of it is blue-green while the light at the top is blue. It is seen on an angle in the card._ Kite says: "I use Photon Lighthouse on Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise." Photon Lighthouse comes to the field. It shoots its light at Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise. It's Effects were negated. Kite then goes on with an attack: "Now, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise." Tron interrupts: "Reveal Trap Card Confusion Medallion! Now I can reroute your attack to a different monster - One-Eyed Skill Gainer!" One-Eyed Skill Gainer gets attacked but stays on the field due to Heraldic Beast Monoceros' Effect. Tron loses 1,500 Life Points, down to 2,400 Life Points. Photon Lighthouse disappears. Kite: "I end my turn there." The boy watching roots for Tron and hopes he can make a comeback.

Tron goes next - Life Points at 2,400.

Draw: ! Doom Light Medallion - All of your Opponent's Monsters that look into the light turn into stone, have their Attack Points go down to 0, and get Banished rather than go to the Graveyard after being destroyed. _The edges are black. The medallion is gold while the center is a red light._ Tron says: "I play Doom Light Medallion." The Doom Light Medallion comes to Tron's side of the field. The Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon apparently looked at it, since it turned to stone. Kite says: 'What happened?!' Tron replies: "Your monster has lost all of it's Attack Points. Now is the time for a full frontal assault! Heraldic Beast Black Toitose attack Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Heraldic Beast Black Toitose goes in for an attack with it's spinning flying shell onto it's stated target. Tron continues: "Now, One-Eyed Skill Gainer, attack Kite directly!" One-Eyed Skill Gainer attacks Kite directly as stated. Kite loses 2,500 Life Points down to 1,400. Tron: "I end my turn."

Kite goes next - Life Points at 1,400.

Draw: ! Mind Control - Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase. Kite: "I use Brain Control on Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise." Tron's Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise changes sides. Kite: "Now I use the Effect of Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise by destroying it-" Heraldic Beast Black Tortoise gets destroyed. "-and I bring out ********* Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon. - Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can banish any number of Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck; banish an equal number of monsters from your opponent's Deck. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Xyz Materials attached to it. If this card battles, after damage calculation: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can make a second attack in a row. When this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish both the opponent's monster and this card. Atk: 0 / Def: 0 | Attr: Dark / Type: Dragon. Kite: "The monsters I choose are as follows: Photon Delta Wing [+1,800], Photon Pirate [+1,000], Photon Thrasher [+2,100], and Photon Crusher [+2,000]." Tron loses Heraldic Beasts Amphisbaena, Berner's Falcon, Aberconway, & Unicorn. Number 95's Attack Points become 7,000. Kite: "Now, prepare for defeat! Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon - attack One-Eyed Skill Gainer! Number 95 launches are surge of red and black debris from it's mouth at One-Eyed Skill Gainer. While it can't be destroyed due to the effect of Heraldic Beast Monoceros, Tron loses 4,500 Life Points losing him the duel.

Winner: Kite Tenjo

The force of Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon is so strong it kicks up lots of dust and debris into the air. It was strong enough to toss Tron's mask backwards. The attack stops. Number 95 disappears as Kite Tenjo is officially declared the winner through the Duel Disks. Kite runs forward, looking for Tron. He can't find him. "Tron! Where you?! Tron?! Tron?!" There is nothing but silence. Kite: "Grrr - I don't have time for this!" and Kite takes off in his jet pack's glider mode. The crest platform they were dueling on disappears after that.

The boy watching searches the top area of the tower he is on for the mask. 'That mask has got to be somewhere, right?' From behind him the eye of Tron's mask glows. He sees it from the corner of his eye. He runs to it. 'Yes! This is Tron's mask!' He reaches to pick it up but it floats above him. 'Tron's spirit is still here!' he declares. Tron: "I am here. You have not gone unnoticed by me. Who are you?" The boy says 'I am Kyoji Yagumo, and I play a Spider Deck.' Tron replies: "Yes, you can help me out greatly. Are you ready?" He says: 'Umm, perhaps. How will this work?' Tron: "Ohh, just wear the mask, and I'll do the rest! We're going to get revenge on the Faker Family once and for all - This defeat can be eradicated. I just need your help." Kyogi Yagumo: 'Then you have it!' Tron: "Excellent!" Fragments of Tron's Crest go behind the mask. The mask turns around and Yagumo looks in it. Then the mask goes into his face and Yagumo morphs with Tron.

He slowly gets up. He looks towards where the duel took place. "Now is actually the time to make up for losing. Next time you will see. I will be prepared!" Yagumo waves 2 cards that quickly become Number Monsters - Numbers 35: Ravenous Tarantula and Number 84 Pain Gainer. "I will be prepared next time, Kite! Victory will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Web Of Chaos

Kyogi Yagumo, wearing Tron's mask climbs up the volcano. 'How did I get all the way here?' Yagumo asks. Tron replies "Continue to the summit and I will answer your questions." Kyogi Yagumo slowly ascends, rock by rock, to the top. 'Okay, we're here now!' Tron then says: "Good. Now throw the mask into the volcano." Yagumo says: 'If I must do so.' Yagumo takes off the mask and tosses it into the volcano. 'It feels as if Tron has departed me.' he states. The lava in the volcano starts to swirl. Tron's voice is loud at this point. "Kyogi Yagumo!" the voice says. Yagumo pays full attention now: 'Y-yes sir, Tron!'. "First show your Number Monsters to me." the voice says. Yagumo: 'Yes sir!'

Yagumo pulls out Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula and Number 84: Pain Gainer from his Extra Deck and shows them to Tron's new form. "Good!" Tron says, and then says "You have been chosen as the chief conduit of Tron's quest for revenge." Yagumo: 'Great!' Tron: "Your mission is to gain Number Hunters and the Number Monsters - specifically the Seven Deadly Sin Number Monsters." Yagumo: 'Where are they exactly?' Tron: "They are scattered about the Earth. The Sin Number Monsters are a special breed, however. You already have 2 of them - the ones you showed already. Once you get 4 more, the 7th Sin Number Monster will be yours. That is called Number 77: The Seven Sins." A visage of Number 77 appears before Yagumo. 'Ah that looks pretty powerful!' Yagumo declares. Tron goes on: "Tron will no longer be with you. Find them on your own!" A splash of lava wells up in front of Yagumo. 'Okay, okay! I will go and gain Number Hunters and Numbers for you. Don't worry about the mission.' Yagumo begins to descend down the the volcano. Tron then says: "Yes, start your mission. I will be waiting for results."

[Scene Change - Yuma's school grounds]

Yuma: "Ahh! What a beautiful day to duel somebody!" Astral floats in from behind and says 'You're not just dueling for fun anymore, Yuma. You know what's at stake now.' Yuma responds "Yeah, yeah, your memories are the Number Monsters and you need all 100 back to save the world - Now let's look for a challenger of some sort?!" Yuma scans the entire crowd. "Yes, it's a lock! I see so many duelists who can be defeated by me here! I haven't seen so many easy-to-defeat duelists on school grounds like this before in a while!" Yuma pulls out his deck. "Time to duel somebody..." Yuma spots somebody in the crowd. "How about you, tyke? Want to duel?!" Yuma is talking to a very young duelist in the crowd and expects him to be easy to defeat, since he's so young. He says 'O-okay.' Yuma: "Then it's a duel!" Yuma puts on the D-gazer and the Virtual Reality mode with the columns of numbers appearing from the sky and ground turns on.

[Scene Change - Kite while flying]

Dr. Faker, through a communicating device: "What is going on, Kite?" Kite replies: 'I am looking for the Numbers.' Dr. Faker: "Our monitors have you at the same spot for at least 2 hours. What was the problem?!" 'I was forced into a duel.' Dr. Faker: "But in mid-air?!" Kite: 'The duelist was Tron.' Dr. Faker: "Tron? Tron has escaped?!" Kite: 'Apparently he has!' Dr. Faker: "This is not good!" Kite: 'Yeah, I know, but I did defeat him.' Dr. Faker: "Did you destroy though?" Kite: 'I don't know - there was smoke and I couldn't find him so I continued on with the mission instead.' Dr. Faker: "Well, I can't have this. You must return to the base at once!" Kite: 'But the mission to gather Number Monsters-' Dr. Faker: "Tron being in the world constitutes an emergency. He is a being of unprecedented power. Even worse, he has a stake in finding the Numbers like we do. He can not be underestimated. In some ways, I am upset that you let him get away, but in others, I am glad you were able to hold on to the Number Monster. Either way, pause the Number hunting and return to base immediately. That is an order!" Dr. Faker's communication device shuts off. Kite angrily flies around a tower, heading back to the base.

[Scene change - Yuma's school grounds]

Yuma tells Astral: "Heh, heh, this wasn't quite my duel after all! This kid has some unexpected skills, and defeated me within 4 turns. Sorry, Astral." Astral looks at Yuma sternly, not happy with being defeated by a little boy duelist.

Yuma's Pinecono is attacked by **** Armor Exe - This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. During each of your and your opponent's Standby Phases, remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field. If you do not, destroy this card. Atk: 2,500 / Def: 1,400 | Attr: Light / Type: Rock 1,100 - 0.

Yuma falls backwards from the force of his opponent's monster's blast.

Winner: young boy.

Yuma: "Wow, I wasn't expecting all that from you!" Young boy: 'Better think twice when looking for somebody to duel, right?' Yuma: 'Maybe next time?' The little boy takes off quickly. Astral says:: 'Thankfully you couldn't summon Number 86, because if that gets defeated and the opponent wins the Number Monster becomes his.' Yuma: "Yeah, that's a pretty good thing, right? That I didn't lose Number 8 that time. You just never know how a duel will end up from the outset and he was the only duelist I could find, also! Things will pick up, I'm sure of it!" Astral: 'You had better improve on your dueling skills, because the threats to this world are growing at ever faster rates. I fear that the balance of power is shifting in an ever faster rate. We are currently unprepared for the threats I see.'


End file.
